fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Fujii
|-|Zarathustra = |-|Zarathustra and his Twilight Goddess = |-|Kajiri Kamui Kagura = |-|Kajiri Kamui Kagura: Throne archieve = Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 1-A | 1-A Name: Ren Fujii, Zarathustra, Eternal Lotus Reykhard Moment, Tenma Yato, Leader of the Yatsukahagi Origin: Dies Irae, Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: 17 (although time is irrelevant to his existence)| at least 8000 years old Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden, the Ahnenerbe | Hadou God Tenma Yato, God of the Crimson Lotus Hell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Soul Manipulation (destruction, absorption), the Manipulation of Reality, Superhuman Senses, Regeneration (type 7), Immortality (type 1,3 and 5), Intangibility (type 3, type 4 elements, optional), the Spiritual Damage, Barrier creation, Resistance (magic, mental, material, spiritual, spatial, temporal, conceptual and all the others too), Element manipulation (electricity), Ignoring the Strength , Time Manipulation (slowing down, speeding up, locally and for himself, timestop), Conceptual Damage, Uncausality (type 1), Berserk mode | same as before in addition with Dimensional Attacks, Resistance (full immunity to all types of impacts, if the concept of what causes them is weaker than him), summoning, enormous size (type 10), Extradimensional Existence, Transduality, Immortality (Type 10 and 7), Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation,Space Travel, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop (Capable of even stopping time in the Throne, which lacks any concept of time), Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Intangibility (type 5), Poison Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resurrection, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Extrasensory Perception (Cosmic Awareness), Power Nullification, can completely negate change with the Time Armor, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in his own territory) Attack Potency: Country Level, focuses on destruction of the target , it ignores strength (both are hitting a spiritual and conceptual damage beheading); strong enough to kill creatures with one blow that can easily withstand nuclear attacks and having resistance to a majority (or all) types of attacks, including conceptual and spatial-temporal | His power is close to the level of Reinhardt | Hyperverse Level+, is equal to Mercurius with a Taikyoku value of 90 | Hyperverse Level+, is stronger than Mercurius with a Taikyoku value of 100 Speed: Hypersonic+ to FTL | Irrelevant, everything related to movement or change is indifferent Durability: City Level | Country Level or higher | Hyperverse Level+, is equal to Mercury, can only be defeated by a concept, the power of which exceeds it | Hyperverse Level+, is stronger than Mercurius with a Taikyoku of 100, can only be defeated by a concept, the power of which exceeds it (altough the nature of the time armor makes it extremely difficult to harm him, even for more powerfull beings than him) Stamina: Limetless | Limetless (Capable of resisting Hajun for over 8,000 years while maintaining his Law, even though he should have been instantly defeated) Range: About 100 meters | All you have to look | Hyperversal+ |'Hyperversal+' Standard Equipment: Holy Relic Marguerite - Bois de Justice, Holy Relic Thrud Walkürie, Holy Relic Die Blutgräfin, Holy Relic Hihiirokane, can technically use any relics except Reinhards relic Intelligence: Average | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Longinus Dreizehn Orden - an organization formed in the shadow of Nazi Germany, which used the supernatural forces that combine science and magic. Each of the 13 military capabilities are comparable too the industrialized countries. With the astrology of each member of the Order a Rune is given with spiritual and divine protection formed by the black round table, which uses the Major Arcana. *Black Round Table - A magical blessing, which includes an expression of astrology, runes of Major Arcana are vested members on the Order. Each member of the Order - has an individual astrological pattern (constellation), which gives it the proper divine protection. Die Ewigkeit - a magic formula, created by the God Mercury , which allows you to convert the soul by virtue of this person. *'Ahnenerbe' (Holy Relic). A Holy Relic is a weapon or artifact, which is a concept implemented by the Mercury, the core of which is powered by spiritual techniques. These artifacts have nothing to do with the relics of any religion or spirituality, they are the manifestation of thoughts and feelings of people. No matter what it is, faith, profound hatred or resentment, love, or a curse, if something has a huge amount of concentration in a single object, it eventually will be called one's "holy relic". After binding a contract, the knight of the soul is assimilated with the relic forming the strongest spiritual connection, and it is almost impossible to break. After this, control of the relic is a very complex process, a normal person can not even master the first level of Ewigkeit. **Manipulation of Souls - to absorb the souls of the dead, each absorbed soul increases proportional all of the characteristics of the user. It also allows you to resist or ignore (if the gap is too large in quantity) other abilities. **Spiritual Armor - Apostles Relics are surrounded by a spiritual armor that protects them passively from any impacts. The strength of the armor depends directly on the number of souls. 1000 souls are enough to withstand nuclear attacks without receiving any damage. **Multilevel Damage - attacks from holy relics can be blocked on two planes of existence at the same time, material and spiritual. In addition, the wounds inflicted by relics is not only physical and spiritual trauma, it is conceptual as one can attack the very concept or "idea" of a person's existence (i.e. Machina). Holy Relic users must also possess above average intellect. **ESP - Die Ewigkeit users feel souls at very large distances and see them in different color spectra. **Regeneration - the loss of the body is nothing to the holy relic of the apostle as they can instantly recover the body of the spiritual nature, even if nothing from the body remains. Spiritual wounds of some complexity (ruptured internal organs, severed limbs, crushed head) also heal within hours. As the apostle associated with its relic, can only be killed him by destroying his repository of souls, ie its relic. Levels of Die Ewigkeit *'Assiah' - the first level formula characteristic that indicates that the Holy Relic merged with the soul of the owner. For example, in the case of Ren and his guillotine, it means "the ability to cut things without physical contact." The characteristics of the physical considerably higher than ordinary people, but this type is still very limited in use. *'Yetzirah' - the second level of the formula, allowing one to create a holy relic. Formation also strengthened the Apostle levels super-human levels with at least supersonic speed. Ren's Relic - the Guillotine Executions (Marguerite - Bois de Justice). **'Marguerite Bois de Justice' - Yetzirah of Ren. A soul merger type relic, which fuses Marie's soul with him and the relic , the Guillotine of execution. The Material form is a manifestation of Marie's guillotine curse. This is a special, unique relic. The power of Marguerite Bois de Justice is to deny immortality and death, it imposes a law denying such concepts. "The head should be separated from the neck", the type of material does not matter. If this is performed without fail, even if the enemy has the ability to resist such a concept. Similarly, the destruction of Bois de Justice will not lead to the death of the Apostle, as it is a fusion of two souls. The strength of this relic can be directly boosted Mercury , if he so chooses. *'Briah' - the third level of this formula, which allows a person to turn desires into law a reality, the desire is so strong that they ignore the surrounding reality (physical rules of the universe), and embody the reality of any, even the absurd things. Briah requires a fanatical faith in something. Briah creates its own conceptual effects and uses, existing outside of the laws of the universe. It will work, even if it contradicts the rules of the universe, logic and common sense, because in fact it is another world, and there are other rules. Example: all members of the LDO are immune to any poison, no matter what type and origin, but when the effect of the poison comes from a Briah, then this will work, or if the character can move beyond the temporal flow , a Briah with the ability to stop time will stop it anyway, if the concept of stopping It will be stronger. This is a "cocoon" which may have a chance to beome an Atziluth. It is divided into two types: *# Hadou - Briah which creates an alternative world in the surrounding area of the Apostle. It is also called the Royal Path. *# Gudou - creates an alternative world in the own body the Apostle. It is named as the Truth Seeking Path. It differs not too high duration. Gudou-type Briah can be permanently active for several hours, after which one needs a little break. |-|Eine Faust Ouvertüre = |-|Eine Faust Scherzo = |-|Eine Faust Finale = Eine Faust Ouvertüre - (Beginning of the Ephemeral Moment): Briah Gudou type. The desire of Ren being - "I want to enjoy this moment forever." This Briah allows Ren to accelerate his own time, increasing the capacity of each passing second. *Acausality - Since Briah creates an alternative world, which is supported by him, Ren is independent of the universal concept of time, with his own, which works for him personally and by his rules. It is impossible to erase him from reality through the removal of time and history and he cannot be killed this way even after an attempt to erase his own time, as the moment of impact he can reset his own world and time, for a moment, leading him to "not exist." *Conceptual damage - Because of the curse of the guillotine, hitting Ren, a conceptual decapitation. *Acceleration - The main ability of Overture, unlimited acceleration on itself. Ren can accelerate so that the environment appears to be static. Ren is capable of accelerating time for himself in order to amplify his speed in each passing second, being capable of achieving feats with this such as exchanging 50 blows with Reinhard in under 0.0001 seconds and accelerate himself fast enough to where lightning appeared frozen to him. However, the acceleration is not constant and can change under the emotional state. Marie also able to use Overtüre, if Ren unconscious and can accelerate at least three thousand times. Chant Die Sonne toent nach alter Weise In Brudersphaeren Wettegesang. Und ihre vorgeschriebne Reise Vollendet sie mit Donnergang. Und schnell und begreiflich schnell In ewig schnellm Sphaerenlauf. Da flammt ein blitzendes Verheeren Dem Pfade vor des Donnerschlags; Da keiner dich ergruenden mag, Und alle deinen hohen Werke Sind herrlich wie am ersten Tag. Briah-- Eine Faust Ouvertüre Eine Faust Scherzo - (Middle of the Ephemeral Moment): Briah of the Hadou type, supported by the relic of Beatrice. Formed from the desire - "I do not want to live with the dead." Scherzo creates the concept of the destruction of the living dead. It Briah strong enough to adversely affect the Valhalla of Reinhard. And also it allows Ren to manipulate electricity and moving at high speed. It does not have a chant. * Negation - Scherzo allows Ren to negate any concept keeping undead beings alive, allowing him to permanently kill them. * Lightning Manipulation - Ren is capable of manipulating electrcity using Beatrice's Relic. Eine Faust Finale - (Ending of the Ephemeral Moment): Ren’s final Hadou Briah, obtained after being empowered by Mercurius due to Ren’s soul possessing his blood, transforming him into a monstrous being with red and black skin and scythes protruding from his back to appear like wings. *Acausality - Since Briah creates an alternative world, which is supported by him, Ren is independent of the universal concept of time, with his own, which works for him personally and by his rules. It is impossible to erase him from reality through the removal of time and history and he cannot be killed this way even after an attempt to erase his own time, as the moment of impact he can reset his own world and time, for a moment, leading him to "not exist." *Time Acceleration - Ren also can be accelerated, as in Eine Faust Ouvertüre. *Time Slowing - Since it is the Briah Ouvertüre converted to a type of Hadou, it starts to slow down everything else in the proportional amount of the acceleration when Ren accelerates his own time, which is why the difference in the rate of growth begins exponentially. For example, if Ren gave himself x100 strides acceleration, the difference between him and his enemy will have 10,000 swings. *Time Stop - stop the possibility of the surrounding area, as Ren environment imposes its own concept, causality will be ignored. Chant Die Sonne toent nach alter Weise In Brudersphaeren Wettegesang. Und ihre vorgeschriebne Reise Vollendet sie mit Donnergang. Und schnell und begreiflich schnell In ewig schnellm Sphaerenlauf. Da flammt ein blitzendes Verheeren Dem Pfade vor des Donnerschlags; Da keiner dich ergruenden mag, Und alle deinen hohen Werke Sind herrlich wie am ersten Tag. Briah-- Eine Faust Finale Taikyoku / Taiji (Atziluth) - the beginning of all things great (initial) margin, higher principle, the beginning of all beginnings (the principle of covering all potential entities, including space and time, to release the forces of yin and yang. All who have reached Atziluth have Taikyoku. Atziluth is the emanation of the spirit which goes beyond the logical framework, representing a cosmic law, which repaints the reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the essence, bypassing any obstacles because Atziluth is primary in relation to any form of existence, revealing a primary light " The Creator Himself accomplishes everything, and everything that happens in it - it's just his actions. " *Atman - Atman is eternal, unchanging spiritual essence, which determines the strength of the spiritual power of the spirit, and thus force him Taikyoku. Only from this indicator it depends on the power of the essence, as the scale of their presentation abilities no matter what no effect. Atman, in principle, can not be adequately captured by the verbal knowledge and logic, it does not work the principle that more complex and powerful in terms of logic might be stronger in reality. *Transcendence - beings who reached Taikyoku are transcendent in relation to any form of existence, Manipulation of information, Transdualnost, Manipulating time as a in itself, regardless of its complexity , all of their limits, it is even more powerful Taikyoku users, as well as the full-unlimited . *Paramount - Taikyoku is the origin of all things and phenomena, so, regardless of the impact created in, tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, nothing can affect them, and how you can not resist their influence, to oppose the law, required to possess an equivalent concept that allows one to enter the playing field with the user Atziluth. *Universe - everyone who has reached Atziluth is walking the universe; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this is the all-encompassing divine reality, each of which is Hadou / Gudou god / Legionnaire. a drop of their blood weighs as much as the heavenly bodies. The very size thus does not depend on the physical dimensions , a little to the physical point of view the universe there is a more powerful Atman, will actually be much "deeper and longer" than the creatures, the universe is physically larger to an arbitrary (any) number of times. *Hadou God - the state of the Royal Path, the spirit that tends to a constant, unlimited expansion, no matter how great or small was not the world Hadou flood the whole thing. Because of this, before the fifth heaven two Hadou Gods could not co-exist, as they would devour one another until only one them is left alive. *Kamunagra - Atziluth Projection. Something like Stand. It embodies the nature of the God, but inside is a different universe. **Naga - Atziluth projection Ren. At this stage, it is still poorly defined.| Fully defined as Tenma Yato **Clock- Atziluth projetion of Ren during the battle of three coulors. Kamunagra of Ren Ahnenerbe (Holy Relic) - Ren, as a relic, was created by Mercury to manage other relics. In Atziluth he can call upon any familiar relics and use it at his own Taikyoku level. The only exception - Longinuslanze Testament. In particular, he used: *Thrud Walküre - Lightning Sword of God. *Die Blutgräfin - The Diary of Elizabeth Bathory. *Hihiirokane - The edged sword i of the Sakura family. Legion Reincarnation - the ability to transform absorbed souls, turning them into pseudo-gods. Ren can increase the scale of their power to his level, ie the scale of the forces becomes equal to the force Ren. The only thing that distinguishes them - Taikyoku level, it is always the same as their respective Hadou God. Ren can also freely use all of their abilities, as if they were his own. Unlike Reinhard, Ren can not take souls in the legion who pleases, he may take only those souls that he was not indifferent. Also, he has only as a Hadou God access to this ability. The abilties of a Legion are able to affect reality on a conceptual scale and Ren's Legion also gains acces to his Time Armor . Legion of Ren: *'Yusa Shirou' - George, his power is increased to the same Taikyoku level as Ren. **'Malignant Tumor Apoptosis' - Ren can use the power of Shiro, which destroys any form of superpower as if it destroyed apoptosis. Surviving is impossible, it is impossible to defend. The only way to be saved, to be stronger than Ren, or at his level, but then the ability will still partially (as Ren capacity as God had not yet formed) will work. *'Deus Ex Machina' - Nigredo, his power is increased to the same Taikyoku level as Ren. **'Midgardr Völsunga Saga' - Ren can use force Mahaelya erase history on your strength level. The standard weakness of this ability does not apply here. *'Anna Schwägerin' - Malleus Maleficarum, her power is increased to the same Taikyoku level as Ren **'Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehrer' - Ren can control shadows into various forms, summon torture tools made of shadow and capture enemies into his shadow. Inside the shadow, enemies are completely paralyzed and unable to move as if they were caught in a massive spider web. In addition, he is able to control the degree of her victims' paralysis, allowing him to even stop them from breathing if she so desired. *'Riza Brenner' - Babylon Magdalena, her power is increased to the same Taikyoku level as Ren **'Palida Mors '''Ren is able to manipulate corpses via Soul Manipulation. *'Beatrice Kirscheisen''' - Valkyrie, her power is increased to the same Taikyoku level as Ren **'Donner Totentanz - Walküre' - Ren is able to turn his body into pure lightning, gaining its speed and characteristics and making it difficult to attack him physically as he is as intangible and ephemeral as real lightning. *'Kei Sakurai' - Leonhard August, her power is increased to the same Taikyoku level as Ren **'Man sollte nach den Gesetzen der Götter leben' (One should live according to the laws of the Gods) - Ren’s body can transform becomes into pure flame that can instantly vaporize metal. This also makes it virtually impossible to strike him physically, as he is nothing more than fire. *'Kai Sakurai' - Tubal Cain, his power is increased to the same Taikyoku level as Ren. **'Tubal Cain Curse' - Ren becomes capable of poisoning and rotting matter over very large distances. * Rea Himoru - Theresia Himmler, her power is increased to the same Taikyoku level as Ren ** Heilige Arche - Goldene Eihwaz Swastika - Not directly useful in combat, Theresia instead stabilizes Ren’s Law, and, through eight sacrifices (The souls of the other Legionnaires and Theresia herself), can restore Ren to full power, even after eight millennia of resisting against Hajun. Res novae - Also sprach Zarathustra - (A tale of transcendence - to crown the new world): Atziluth of Ren, the law of the Eternal Lotus Moment. It arose from Ren's desires "I want to enjoy this moment forever," "Let this moment last forever," and "I want to protect all the people I love." The potential of this Atziluth far superior to Acta Est Fabula. "Toki yo tomare kimi wa dare yori mo utsukushī kara!" *'Mandala' - Scope of God's government, his world, his body. Mandala becomes an absolute law, which has priority over the laws of physics, logic, rules the universe of universes and all the worlds. It imposes his own rules and "repaints the entire canvas" with it. It creates anything, even impossible things from any point of view of the event and it will work according to the rules Hadou God. **'Mugen Dai Guren jigoku' - Ren's World. There is no concept of time in there in any way and the one who determines time ignores it. He controls what is not, where it is not. Everything is in a state of absolute stagnation, no one dies, nothing will be lost. All live is eternaly trapped on their most joyous moments. It is impossible to create some change, whether it be something simple, or the manipulation of reality. You can not begin to think differently as Res novae prohibits any changes. A wretched Hell, which destroys any fertility. He is also able to passively stop the Throne, a place that is beyond time. *'Time Armor' - An armor, which negates any changes, in other words, any change of any type and form will not apply to Ren because he forbade any changes. The only way around this is to have Taikyoku equal to Ren or higher. Chant Es schaeumt das Meer in breiten Fluessen am tiefen Grund der Felsen auf, Und Fels und Meer wird fortgerissen in ewig schnellem Sphaerenlauf. Doch deine Boten, Herr, verehren Das sanfte Wandeln deines Tags. Auf freiem Grund mit freiem Volke stehn. Zum Augenblicke duerft ich sagen Verweile doch du bist so schon―― Das Ewig-Weibliche Zieht uns hinan. Atziluth―― "Res novae――Also sprach Zarathustra" Key: Apostle | Hadou God | Atziluth / Dai Hachi Ten | Atziluth (Kajiri Kamui Kagura) Others 'Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: 'Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Kami Sama Series Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Causality Users Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teenagers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Probability Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Weapon Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users